


you are not in wonderland

by thelovelies



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom, Daniel Radcliffe - Fandom, Kill Your Darlings (2013), Kill Your Darlings RPF, dane dehaan - Fandom, danegang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelies/pseuds/thelovelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the same poem but updated over a year later. not too much is changed but i thought it would be nice to have progress!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. you aren't in wonderland

i.  
“another lover hits the universe.”

ii.  
a smile  
a laugh  
a- you don’t know  
but whatever  
it’s

iii.  
amazing  
it’s rushing into your veins  
your bloodstream  
making you feel alive  
yet hazy  
like your white dust  
like your little blue caplets  
with their addictive taste

iv.  
like him.  
his name,  
long forgotten  
in the beginning of this encounter  
but his hair, the color of pale gold  
his lips, pale and colorful and boring and brilliant

v.  
and you  
love them  
can’t get  
enough of them  
you kiss  
and you kiss again  
and again  
and again, again, againagainagain  
moremoremoremoremore  
you wanted more of him

vi.  
nothing could be better than  
your beer  
your cocaine  
your heroine  
but here he was

vii.  
lucien carr  
illusive carr

viii.  
beauty.

ix.  
“the circle is broken.”


	2. you are not in wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the same poem but updated over a year later. not too much is changed but i thought it would be nice to have progress!

i.  
“another lover hits the universe.”

ii.  
a smile  
a laugh  
a- i don’t know  
but whatever  
it’s

iii.  
amazing  
it’s rushing into your veins  
your bloodstream  
making you feel alive  
yet hazy  
like your white dust  
like your little blue caplets  
with their addictive taste

iv.  
like him.  
his name,  
only in the back  
of your long past full mind  
but his hair, the color of pale gold  
his lips, pale and colorful and boring and brilliant

v.  
and you  
love them  
can’t get  
enough of them  
you kiss  
and you kiss again  
and again  
and again, again, againagainagain  
moremoremoremoremore  
you wanted more of him

vi.  
nothing could be better than  
your beer  
your cocaine  
your heroine  
but here he was

vii.  
lucien carr  
illusive carr

viii.  
beauty.

ix.   
“the circle is broken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still don't really like it but it's better than the last version. practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is like allen or not oops  
> the only reason this isn't deleted is bc some of you seemed to like it but i hate it


End file.
